365 Days Of
by Aspect1
Summary: Fairy Tail is Lucy's family and Natsu being there made it even better. A drabble series based on Natsu's and Lucy's relationship. NaLu and other pairings.
1. Fairy Tail I

**A/N: Yup, back with another story. It might not be actual drabbles despite what I said though. R&R!**

**Summary: Fairy Tail is Lucy's family and Natsu being there made it even better. A drabble series based on Natsu's and Lucy's relationship. NaLu and other pairings.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail ~.**

* * *

Lucy's first meeting with Natsu was...chaotic. There was no other description for it and it ended up with her at Fairy Tail. Seeing Fairy Tail for the first time left Lucy in various states of shock and slight terror at the magic that was going to be used. Seeing Mirajane's forehead oozing blood didn't help either.

Then the master came and stopped everything while scaring the heck out of Lucy with his humongous size. After Makarov had returned to normal, he leaped onto the second floor banister of the guild building, read out the deeds the Fairy Tail members had done to anger the council and then finished off with an awe inspiring speech that Lucy would never forget.

By then, Lucy Heartfilia had already known that she would never, ever, regret joining Fairy Tail. She had found herself an insane and loud but welcoming and protective family.

* * *

**Word Count: 148**


	2. Carrying Something

**A/N: Yup, the second chapter! It was a bit of a pain to write out the quotes word for word but it was fun! R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer.**

* * *

**Carrying Something**

_"We mages of Fairy Tail are all carrying something; wounds, pain, suffering." -Mirajane_

Lucy saw the worry and concern Romeo expressed over his father to the point he punched Makarov in the face. She bore witness to Gray's regret for not listening to the warnings of Ul and Lyon about Deliora which subsequently caused Ul's death. And then when Phantom Lord attacked Fairy Tail and caused them much grief and injuries, the hurt and anger Lucy held towards her father was seen by her _nakama_, her family.

No one hated Lucy. No one drove Lucy away. Instead, they accepted her once more and forgave. The words Makarov spoke touched her deeply and she knew then that she belonged there in Fairy Tail.

_"Every time you laugh, every time you grieve, pieces of those moments become ours' as well. That's what it means to be a member of our guild- When a member is on cloud nine, we all float, when a member is outraged, we all clench our teeth, when a member weeps, we all wipe our eyes. So, you have no reason to be riddled with guilt because no one here holds you responsible and why would they? You are, after all, a member of our family, a member of Fairy Tail." -Makarov_

* * *

**How was it? Good? Bad? HORRIBLE? Flames will be used for marshmallows~**


	3. Or Is It?

**A/N: And as I promised, NaLu! Maybe some GraZa if you squint and tilt your head sideways. I hope I succeeded at this one.**

**Flames will be used for marshmallows~**

* * *

Grunts were heard from the storage room of Fairy Tail's guild building. Erza and Gray pressed their ears against the door, curious with what Natsu and Lucy were doing in there.

"Natsu!" Lucy cried suddenly and the duo outside the storage room jumped.

"Come!" Natsu encouraged.

Grunts were heard once more followed by heavy panting. Gray and Erza heard a crash from inside the storage room followed by an 'ow! It hurts!'

"Natsu! Too...too..."

_Too fast_, was what the pair outside the storage room thought. They jolted again when they heard the couple inside the storage room grunt.

"You're pretty good at this, Lucy," Natsu praised. "I'm going to-"

He was cut off by something, Gray and Erza didn't know what but they were mind boggled.

"Natsu! I can't take this anymore!" Lucy protested.

Unable to take it anymore, Gray and Erza burst into the storage room. "You shouldn't do this kind of s-s-s-s-," Erza tripped over the word, obviously embarrassed. She rephrased. "This kind of acts in the guild building!"

"Do what? We were just arm wrestling," Natsu asked innocently.

Erza and Gray noted that a table was kicked to one side which was probably what caused the sudden crashing sound. Happy was watching Gray and Erza and cackled, catching on to their thinking.

"Gray and Erza were thinking dirrrrty thoughts~!" Happy sang.

"Lucy's pretty good at arm wrestling you know! She actually managed to push me down a little!" Natsu grinned, completely oblivious to the situation.

Gray and Erza face palmed.

Never mind the fact that it was questionable why they were arm wrestling in the storage room in the first place.

* * *

**Word Count: 274**


	4. One thing leads to another

**A/N: I sprained my ankle while playing Captain's Ball and my team for completely trashed D: On to the story~! This is the longest chapter I've written so far and now that exams are over, I'll be able to update more frequently.**

* * *

"Lucy!" Natsu shouted as he burst into her house.

Natsu actually used the door this time though the point is rendered moot because he blew it off its hinges. Lucy shot up from her bed, pillow in hand to ward off the intruder but relaxed when she saw it was just Natsu. Lucy took a good look at her door and realized how it was just barely hanging on. Her eyebrow twitched and Natsu and Happy gulped, seeing her expression.

Nevertheless, Natsu being Natsu, he exclaimed, "Let's go to the guild now! Gramps wants us to clean the storage room because of all the damage we did on our last mission."

More correctly, it was because of the damage Natsu did. Lucy sighed and didn't bother to argue; it was pointless. She nodded and got up to change but Natsu suddenly held her hand and pulled her a little closer towards him. Lucy's cheeks heated up and she stammered unintelligibly.

"Why are you dawdling? Let's go now!" Natsu beamed, effectively ruining the mood. At the side, Happy stifled his laugh.

"Let me change first!" Lucy shouted and kicked him out of the house.

She slammed the door shut and winced as it fell off two of its hinges. She would have to make Natsu pay for it. Lucy took her clothes and entered the bathroom to change. She came out looking fresh and after setting her pyjamas down, went to meet Natsu.

"I'm so tired," Lucy groaned as she pushed another heavy box to the side and fell onto the floor.

Natsu noticed a magazine on the floor and picked it up. He stared at the cover picture and noticed the words 'Arm wrestling'. He frowned and turned to Lucy, waving the magazine around.

"Lucy, what's arm wrestling?"

"What's with the sudden question? Arm wrestling is when you and another person...err..." Lucy paused, unsure how to continue and explain in a clear manner.

Luckily or unluckily for her, Natsu grinned and grabbed Lucy, pulling her to a rickety old table and setting her down on one end. He sat on the other end and lifted up his right arm.

"Just show it!"

"W-what? H-Happy! Don't go around lifting people's arms up...Ouch! Natsu, too hard!" Lucy shrieked as Happy joyfully lifted up Lucy's left arm and Natsu hit it onto the table.

"So this is arm wrestling? This is awesome! Let's go at it again Lucy!"

No, Lucy didn't believe that arm wrestling was supposed to be _this_ painful.


End file.
